The Host Club Gets Pranked
by HikaruAndKaoruAsFredAndGeorge
Summary: Hikaru, Kaoru and a friend pranks the host club members
1. About the pranks

Ouran Academy the most popular school where Girls and Boys of rich families go to school. Ouran Academy is also the host of an important club known to Ouran. Ouran Host Club.

The Ouran host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful.

Today at Ouran Academy two sisters started Electra-Ashley and Myone. They were two different types of sisters. Electra-Ashley was a troublemaker and Myone had a love for cute things and sweets.

The sisters heard about the famous Ouran Host Club and decided to investigate. After a few days. They girls started to get along with the host club and joined them. Electra-Ashley joined the twins since she was also a prankster like the twins but Myone was like Honey- Sempei so she was with him scoffing sweets and hugging bunnies.

The twins and Electra decided to pull pranks on the host members minus Myone since Electra refused and Electra scary so the twins agreed.

This is how they prank each host member.

The host club memebers getting pranked

Haruhi Fujioka

Tamaki Suoh

Kyoya Ootori

Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka

Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka

Umehito Nekozawa


	2. Haruhi Fukioja Profile

Name - Haruhi Fujioka

Age - 15

Gender - Female

School - Ouran Academy

Clubs - Ouran Host Club

Nationality - Japanese

Birthday - February 4th

Star Sign - Aquarius

Blood Type - O

Hair Color - Brown

Eye Color - Brown

Occupation - First-year High School Student

About - As an intelligent first-year student of the exclusive Ouran Academy that comes from a poor family, having a cross-dressing father and a deceased mother, she is required to achieve academic excellence and rank first in class to maintain a special scholarship. Haruhi is shown to be brutally honest, but she is very perceptive and caring, as shown when it is discovered she is the only one who can tell the twins apart. Despite her seemingly nonchalant attitude, she is shown to actually be very emotionally invested in all the host club's comings and goings, which becomes apparent when she shares an often surprising insight the other members have overlooked. She is surprisingly empathetic, and has shown an exceptional ability to understand the other host club members' personalities.


	3. Tamaki Souh Profile

Name - Tamaki Souh

Full Name - René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine,

Gender - Male

Age - 17

School - Ouran Academy

Clubs - Ouran Host Club

Nationality - French-Japanese

Birthday - April 8th

Star Sign - Aries

Blood Type - A

Hair Color - Blond

Eye Color - Blue-Violet

Occupation - Host Club Chairman

About - He is the princely type, who entertains customers with upper-class etiquette and shameless flattery. Tamaki is partial to classic piano music and plays exceedingly well. He refers to his club as his "family," with himself as the father figure; Kyoya, the mother; Haruhi, the daughter; Hikaru and Kaoru, the brothers; and Mori and Honey, the uncles. He is outspoken and naïve for his age, especially since he only views himself as an obsessive father figure to Haruhi, when he is really in love with her. Mori and Honey point out his naiveté when it comes to how he truly feels about Haruhi, and the rest of the club sees this too. Although he is very perceptive to the feelings of others, which Hikaru and Kaoru both note, his naiveté applies to his overall dense approach to his own feelings. He often becomes jealous of other boys who approach Haruhi and admires Haruhi's natural personality. When he is kicked out by Haruhi or made fun of, he has the tendency to grow mushrooms in either a closet or a corner, which appear like they were worked on for weeks. Tamaki is half Japanese and half French, and lives under the custody of his father, the wealthy chairman of Ouran Academy. They are separated from his French mother because of a deal made between Tamaki's ill mother and his cold-hearted paternal grandmother. He lives at the Suoh family's second mansion, while his father stays at the main mansion with Tamaki's grandmother. Eventually, he is accepted into the main residence where his grandmother lives.


	4. Kyouya Ootari Profile

Name - Kyouya Ootari

Gender - Male

Age - 17

School - Ouran Academy

Clubs - Ouran Host Club

Nationality - Japanese

Birthday - November 22nd

Star Sign - Scorpio

Blood Type - AB

Hair Color - Black

Eye Color - Grey/Black

Occupation - Second-year High School Student

About - Kyoya is best friends with Tamaki, despite their completely different demeanors. Kyoya is secretive and highly intelligent, as his ability to calculate the financial and social benefits that result from the Host Club's adventures demonstrates. He is a realistic and pragmatic person, making him a competent and accurate Club secretary and accountant. Despite his occasionally antagonistic traits, the Host Club would not have been successful without Kyoya's resourcefulness. Kyoya is incredibly irritable and slow to wake up in the morning, which is attributed to low blood pressure. He carries a variety of memo-keeping devices with him at all times (e.g. a black notebook, a clipboard, a pocket-folio with tablet) and it is a long-running joke that it is unknown what he writes in any of them.


	5. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin Profile

Name - Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin

Gender - Male

Age - 16

School - Ouran Academy

Clubs - Ouran Host Club

Nationality - Japanese

Birthday - June 9th

Star Sign - Gemini

Blood Type - B

Hair Color - Auburn

Eye Color - Golden Brown

Occupation - First Year High School Student

About - The twins, Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin are depicted as mischievous, devious, and otherwise childish young men who toy with people, including their schoolmates. When Hikaru and Kaoru were young, they were fond of their maid. One night, they discovered her trying to steal from their mansion and offered her a deal. She had to guess who of the two was Hikaru in exchange for the combination to the safe. They hid it in their piggy bank because she didn't tell them who was Hikaru. However, the maid took the combination number from their piggy bank while they were sleeping, and when they asked why she didn't keep her promise, she said that no one would ever be able to tell them apart. They learned many skills, including how to fake emotions, from the maid before she fled the mansion and was never seen again.

Before joining the Host club, Kaoru and Hikaru only trusted themselves. They did not have any other friends in school besides each other. In the "Which one is Hikaru Game," sometimes they wanted to be told apart and sometimes they didn't. Haruhi is the only person that can tell the twins their second year of junior high, they met Tamaki Suou, who wanted them to join the newly formed Host Club. The twins agreed to join only if Tamaki could guess which twin is which. Although Tamaki failed many times, he eventually guessed it; the twins gave in and decided to try the Host Club. The club opened them up to new experiences, including the development of a deep bond with Tamaki. Describing the world as "us" and "them," the twins were distrustful and unkind to others. Additionally, because their parents were often away, they were deeply dependent on each other; joining the club and meeting Haruhi helped them become more Hitachiin twins use acts of "forbidden brotherly love" with highly suggestive themes of incestuous boy love as their main draw in the Host Club. They are both considered the mischievous, tricky, little devil types in the club. They have their differences: Kaoru is nicer, more mature and considerate to the thoughts of others, while Hikaru is more immature even though he is the older twin. Their different personalities are best shown when they are separated, and they also speak a little differently. Hikaru has a deeper voice and tends to speak first, while Kaoru has a higher voice and tends to speak second. There are several ways how to tell the twins apart: Hikaru's hair is parted to the right side and Kaoru's hair parts to the left, and Hikaru tends to be on the right and Kaoru on the left. The twins live with their mother, Yuzuha, a fashion designer, and their considerably meek father, a computer software designer.


	6. Mitsukuni (Honey) Haninozuka Profile

Name - Mitsukuni (Honey) Haninozuka

Gender - Male

Age - 17

School - Ouran Academy

Clubs - Ouran Host Club

Nationality - Japanese

Birthday - February 29th

Star Sign - Pisces

Blood Type - AB

Hair Color - Blonde

Eye Color - Brown

Occupation - Third-year High School Student

About - Honey is depicted as childish and cake-loving boy who is much older than what his elementary school appearance would indicate. He is also a strong fighter who can send people flying with one kick. Honey is very fond of eating sweets and his room is full of stuffed animals. He always carries around a plush bunny named Usa-chan. He used it to hide his true self with much difficulty by acting like a "real man" for some time, but after Tamaki convinced him that liking cute things was not bad, he realized that there was absolutely no need to hide. Together with Mori, he joined the Host Club, attracting customers with his shotacon cuteness. It is possible his nickname, Honey, came from his first name, Mitsukuni, as _mitsu_ can mean honey. It could also be an abbreviation of his family name, Haninozuka. He is referred to almost exclusively by this nickname, Mori being the only one who calls him by his first name.


	7. Takashi Mori Morinozuka Profile

Name - Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka

Gender - Male

Age - 17

School - Ouran Academy

Clubs - Ouran Host Club

Nationality - Japanese

Birthday - May 5th

Star Sign - Taurus

Blood Type - O

Hair Color - Black

Eye Color - Onyx Black

Occupation - Third-year High School Student

About - Mori is depicted as tall, quiet and somewhat intimidating, but he is very protective of Honey, whom he calls by his first name, Mitsukuni. The Morinozuka family had protected and served the Haninozuka family for many generations. As the two families were joined by marriage two generations back, they became related to each other, thus breaking the master-servant tradition. Nevertheless, Mori still faithfully protects Honey and is always by his side, attending to his wishes and watching out for him. His protective personality extends to his classmates and the Host Club members, earning him a level of respect


	8. Umehito Nekozawa Profile

Name - Umehito Nekozawa

Gender - Male

Age - 17

School - Ouran Academy

Clubs - Black Magic Club

Nationality - Russian and Japanese

Birthday - Unknown

Star Sign - Unknown

Blood Type - Unknown

Hair Color - Blond but wears a black wig

Eye Color - Blue

Occupation - 3rd-year High School student

About - **Umehito Nekozawa, **who is commonly referred to as "**Nekozawa,**" is depicted as a hooded figure who is never without Beelzenef, the curse doll, which is actually no more than a hand puppet that looks like a cat. Despite displaying a frightening disposition and strange hobbies, Nekozawa is actually a very nice and considerate person. He suffers from Photophobia (sensitivity to light), which causes him to collapse in direct sunlight and as a result, whenever he is dragged towards any light source, he will refer to the people who do so as "murderers." Nekozawa is devoted to his little sister, Kirimi; so much so, in fact, that he asks the Host Club to help him become the "princely-big brother" Kirimi wishes him to be. He is of Russian descent from the Tokarev dynasty, whose wealth comes from the sale of firearms. As the President of the Black Magic Club, Nekozawa attempts to get people to join by offering a free "Beelzenef" hand puppet upon admission, but he ultimately fails in this endeavor. Apart from the hand puppet, he also sells cursed voodoo doll versions of Beelzenef which are claimed to bring a shower of misfortune to the person whose name is written on its back. Tamaki Suoh is shown to be quite superstitious and nervous around Nekozawa as he has allegedly experienced malintended events after stepping on Beelzenef. Nekozawa's actual appearance is as alluring as any of the Hosts; however, due to his severe photophobia, he must wear these dark items. Due to his inability to show his natural appearance, his younger sister Kirimi Nekozawa, fails to recognize him as her big brother. In addition, the siblings' conflicting opinions about darkness and animals (Umehito loves both, while Kirimi hates both) prohibits them from being around one another. When Kirimi wrongly concludes that Tamaki is her elder brother, it is the Host Club who comforts the broken-hearted occultist and Renge who puts him through a vigorous re-training to accustom him to the light and be closer to his sister. Though he overcomes his aversion to the light temporarily in order to rescue Kirimi from a stray cat, he collapses straight afterwards and relapses into his dark-loving nature; still, his heroism does not go unnoticed by his sister who ends up accepting him for who he is and, eventually, becomes an occultist and Black Magic Club member herself. In the end, it is shown that Kirimi has turned into a nearly identical darkness fanatic. Both sport dark cloaks and have their features covered, but Kirimi carries a giant plush kitty instead of a Beelzeneff puppet. Despite the Host Club's efforts to help him brave the sun, he is still just as obsessed with his occult passions.


	9. Myone Hitauhari Profile

Name - Myone Hitauhari

Gender - Female

Age - 15

School - Ouran Academy

Clubs - Ouran Host Club

Nationality - British and Japanese

Birthday - September 14th

Star Sign - Virgo

Blood Type - O

Hair Colour - Black

Eye Colour - Brown

Occupation - First Year High School Student

About - Myone is a sweet loving and toy hugging Ouran High school student. Myone best friend is Honey - Sempei since they have the same loving thing. Myone is one of the younger sisters out of Electra and herself. Myone is a year younger then Electra but is in the same year. Electra and Myone are like the twins have always got along since birth and never had an argument.


	10. Electra-Ashley Hitauhari Profile

Name - Electra-Ashley Hitauhari

Gender - Female

Age - 16

School - Ouran Academy

Clubs - Ouran Host Club

Nationality - British and Japanese

Birthday - August 9th

Star Sign - Leo

Blood Type - O

Hair Colour - Brown

Eye Colour - Greeny- Blue

Occupation - First Year High School Student

About - Electra is a troublemaker also a prankster. Her best friends are the Twins Hikaru and Kaoru. Electra is the older one out of Myone and herself. Electra and Myone are like the twins have always got along since birth and never had an argument. Electra is a year older than Myone but are in the same year.


	11. Prank Umehito Nekozawa

Hikaru's POV

"I think we should prank the Host club members" I said to Electra and Kaoru.

"Cool but who first" Kaoru asked.

"I have an Idea" Electra told us.

"Who" Kaoru and I said at the same time.

"Well I know he isn't a member but I think we should prank Umehito Nekozawa"

"Electra that's amazing" We said.

"What should be do" Kaoru asked.

"How about get a pink bunny cloak and then his black magic club paint it pink" I said.

"Yeah" Kaoru and Electra said.

~Prank day~

Electra's POV

I grabbed the black cloak and placed the pink bunny cloak in it's place. I then hid in the shadows to watch. I grabbed my Iphone and started to record when Nekozawa came into view. He grabbed his cloak not realising that it wasn't his normal one. He put it on and walked out the club.

I followed him still recording. I gave the thumbs up to the twins. I followed Nekozawa. People started laughing at him but he still hadn't noticed what was wrong until someone shouted.

"Nekozawa love the bunny cloak didn't know you turning into Honey" Everyone was laughing.

Nekozawa looked down at the cloak and freaked.

"Hitachiin twins" He shouted.

"Neko love the outfit" I said walking past still recording.

"Electra" He said as if it clicked that I was involved to.

Nekozawa turned around and headed back to his black magic club where he saw the whole thing painted pink.

I meet up with the twins who were laughing their heads off.

We then heard Nekozawa shout.

"ELECTRA HIKARU KAORU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"


End file.
